


All of My Love

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky弄丢了最开始的那把锁</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky _弄丢了最开始的那把锁——那不是他的错，时隔七十年，锁头和他本应拥有的一段人生一起消失在漫长的光阴中，况且他和_ Steve _之间的一切并不单单维系在物质的表面。_

 

_他们有了一把新的锁，_ Steve _把新的锁戴在_ Bucky _脖子上：那不过是把寻常的锁，在任何一家超市都能够买到，但_ Steve _拿着唯一的钥匙，就挂在他自己的狗牌上。_

 

Steve _把柔软的黑色皮绳穿过锁扣、将它挂在_ Bucky _脖子上，低头亲吻他的肩膀，然后他们都笑了起来。_

 

_这简短的仪式让所有一切有了不同寻常的意义，仿佛象征着_ Bucky _另一段人生的开始。_

 

 

1944年秋天，前线形式还算不坏，他们有了第一个假期，这意味着真正的食物、酒和热水。Bucky已经在持续一周的行军中筋疲力竭，当他们终于回到后方营地时，他觉得自己已经死在了制服和靴子里。他尝试着脱下衣服，几个月没换过的衣服依旧保持人形，自己站立在房间里，那让Bucky无可抑制地爆笑出来。Steve跟着他走进来，望着地板上顽强站立、姿态古怪的制服和大笑的Bucky，忍不住也跟着笑了。

 

“你说那些姑娘们还愿意帮我洗这玩意嘛？”Bucky笑得流出眼泪，制服已经变成这个德行，天晓得他有多脏，他觉得自己闻起来像臭水沟，Steve也没好太多。超级士兵可能不需要休息，但总还是要洗澡的。Bucky先走向了浴室，打开门时他就发出了感动的叹息：那是一间真正的浴室，冷水热水齐全，还有一个不大但勉强够用的浴缸：“Wow，我说不定已经挂了，这里大概是天堂。”

 

“别胡说，”Steve跟着走了进来，他的视线一直望着Bucky的肩膀：那儿有两个新的弹痕，一个是洞穿伤，另外一个是擦伤，伤口需要好好清理：“坐下。”他用 ** _那个_** 声音说，Bucky立刻就领会了，仿佛体内的开关被自动打开，他转过头来温顺地看着Steve，疲惫不堪的脸因为期待而闪闪发光。

 

他们没谈过这个，一切都是自然而然地发生、持续着的。Steve也许变得比过去强大了无数倍，他能够单手控制Bucky让他无法反抗，但他不需要那么做——即使是过去那个瘦小伶仃的Steve也足够控制Bucky：因为Bucky想要他这么做。对他们来说一切都谈不上变化，或许变得更好：Bucky不会否认意识到现在他和Steve身体方面的差距会让一切变得更火辣，总得来说，完全没什么需要抱怨的。

 

他的身体静止了，等着Steve的下一个命令。Steve满意地点点头：“过来把我的衣服脱掉。”

 

Bucky走过去，手指微微颤抖、但随即坚定地爬上了Steve的皮带，替他脱掉那件破烂肮脏的战斗服，然后是衬衫和内衫。Steve的身体是完美的，肌肉饱满得要鼓胀出来，皮肤光滑柔韧，所有战斗中受的伤都已经在血清作用下痊愈，没有留下任何伤痕。他把那些衣物随便地扔在地板上，然后在Steve面前跪下、解开了他的皮带和长裤。脏兮兮的制服沿着Steve的身体滑落，Bucky半抬头渴望地看着Steve双腿之间，Steve则伸出手抚摸他的脸颊：“如果你足够乖的话。”他许诺，指了指浴缸：“现在，进去坐好。”

 

Bucky花了几秒钟就完成了这个指示，比他在战场上狙击敌人还要来得敏捷。Steve忍住没指出这一点：他不想破坏眼前这个完美的时刻，他们拥有了长久以来第一次难得的休息和独处的时间，他需要好好地照顾Bucky。他让Bucky坐在浴缸里，花了几秒钟时间贪婪地观察着Bucky漂亮的背部线条，想着如何把那画面描绘出来、让它永远停留在这一刻。然后他打开了柜子（这里竟然有补给齐全的柜子），拿出了医药箱：“你没好好照顾自己，Buck，”Steve的声音里充满了威严、让Bucky腹部紧缩，阴茎不受控制地挺立起来：“不能这么放过你，不是吗？”他低头贴着Bucky的耳朵轻声说：“如果你叫出来，你就得不到你想要的，明白了吗？”

 

“是……是的……”Bucky干涩地说，他想要回头拥抱Steve、想要碰触他火烫的皮肤、亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，但Steve还没有允许那个，Bucky能做的就是遵守命令：他是个乖乖的好士兵，他能做到那个，而且这会让Steve为他高兴。Bucky安静地等待着Steve的下一个步骤，甚至没有回头，而是保持着完美的顺从坐姿。Steve抓过花洒打开，调整了一下水温，然后开始用肥皂清洗Bucky的肩膀。Bucky在他大手的引导下微微低下头、让Steve给他清洗纠结在一起的短发。水流沿着他的肩膀滑落，比不上Steve的手指在头发间穿梭带来的触感。Steve很耐心地清洁着他，洗掉灰尘、泥土和血迹，然后用肥皂清洗Bucky伤口附近呈现感染迹象的皮肤。那有些刺痛，但还没到无法忍受的程度，Bucky喂喂咬住了嘴唇，他的阴茎已经完全勃起、在空气中颤动着渴求关注。肩膀上传来的恰到好处的疼痛对这个一点帮助也没有，他几乎无法克制想要呻吟，想要Steve给他更多，但他没有忘记Steve才是掌控一切的那个，一直都是。

 

“就快了，”Steve轻柔地许诺，用一块粗糙的毛巾擦洗Bucky的皮肤直到它们变得干净、泛着健康的红晕：“现在，站起来面向我。”

 

_天啊_ ……Bucky心想，Steve _在逼他，_ Steve _想要他失控，这是个测试。_

 

他站起来，面对Steve，站得笔直仿佛是在站军姿一样。Steve看起来对他的反应很满意，他用那块毛巾清洗Bucky的臀部、大腿，绕过他的阴茎不去理会。Bucky的身体颤抖不已，他很高兴自己再次变得像个人类、干净整洁，而不是臭水沟里爬出来的一团混乱，但他的欲望仍未得到缓解。Steve的手在他的皮肤上抚摸，温暖的热水让他的皮肤刺痛不已，让其下奔腾的欲望更加肆虐：他想象着如果能够反抗，他会做些什么，他会压制住Steve、尝遍他每一寸皮肤，粗暴地索取而Steve会再次控制住他、让他意识到谁才是说得算的那个。这念头在Bucky脑海中蠢蠢欲动，让他的阴茎滴出前液，又很快被热水冲走。

 

“很好，现在，清理你自己，”Steve把揉搓干净的毛巾递给Bucky：“只准许清理，不许碰它。”

 

Bucky发出一声柔软的咕哝声，接过了毛巾快速地、完全公式化地清洗了自己私密的部分，他想要握住自己的阴茎撸动、想要想象着Steve会给他的一切而高潮，但这是个命令，而他必须遵守。于是他发出渴求的喘息，在沉默中清理自己直到它看上去干净可观，并且依旧挺立。

 

Steve笑了：“到目前都不错啊，Buck。”他并没用上特别的调笑语气（Steve也不擅长那个），但他声音中暗含的那种亲密和溺爱几乎让Bucky涨红了脸，他假装那是热水的功效，低头望着Steve的眼睛，等着下一步指示。

 

“把我洗干净，”Steve轻柔地说：“别碰你不该碰的东西，明白了吗？”

 

Bucky点点头：“是的，长官。”他知道在这种情况下Steve喜欢他这么叫他，但在战场上、在平常的环境下那会让Steve不舒服。他走出浴槽，把毛巾揉搓干净，开始替Steve清理身体。他想要碰触Steve想得发狂，但他只能隔着那块该死的毛巾感受Steve柔韧的皮肤和其下蕴含的力量。他替Steve洗掉战场的味道，小心地洗干净他的金发，然后他在Steve面前跪下来替他清洗下半身。Steve的阴茎也早就硬了，指向他自己的小腹，Bucky想含住它、让它深深进入自己，想包裹住它吸吮、让Steve无法克制地发出兴奋的呻吟。他紧张地吞咽了一下，手指颤抖着伸向那里，用沾满肥皂泡沫的毛巾轻轻地清理Steve的腹股沟。Steve的双手忽然落在了他的肩膀上，指尖拨弄着他耳后潮湿的短发：“做得很好，Buck，你不会在这时候犯规的，对吧？”

 

Bucky呜咽了一声，缩回了不受控制地探向Steve阴茎的指尖，他知道自己差点搞砸了，他紧张地抬头看Steve的脸，Steve就只是温和地看着他，双手控制住Bucky的脸颊：“就这一次机会。”

 

Bucky点了点头，老老实实地继续完成其后的工作，很快他们两个都变得整洁干净了。Steve关掉了水管，用一块更大的毛巾草草擦掉自己身上的水珠，让后让Bucky坐在那块毛巾上。清洗完毕后他打算先处理Bucky的伤，无视Bucky发出的微小的渴求信号，Steve用眼神示意，Bucky立刻领会、乖乖地坐到了毛巾上，焦虑不安地等着Steve的许可。

 

Steve找出了消毒粉倒在Bucky的伤口上，伤口周围有些感染，这次的疼痛可是货真价实的。Bucky咬住了嘴唇没有发出呻吟，手指在自己的大腿上留下了淤青，那让Steve不怎么高兴：“Bucky。”他警告地叫了Bucky的名字，那声音让Bucky的阴茎又颤动了好几下、几乎就此射出来。于是他改为抓住毛巾，这次Steve没再说什么，而是快速完成了消毒和简单的包扎。当Steve终于处理完Bucky肩背上两道主要的伤口后，他站了起来，抓住了Bucky狗牌的链子，待Bucky也顺从地站起来后，把Bucky牵到了隔壁的卧室。到明早七点之前他们无事可做，除了俱乐部、漂亮的姑娘和酒精而他们对那些都不感兴趣。

 

“到床上去。”Steve说，Bucky在心里呜咽着“终于”，几乎是急切地爬上了床。

 

“你表现得不错，我为你骄傲，真的。”Steve紧贴着他躺下，亲吻Bucky干净湿润的皮肤，Bucky不确定自己是否被允许答话、也不确定Steve说的是在战场上呢，还是眼下，但那一点都不重要，因为Steve的手指已经圈住了他的阴茎并开始缓慢地撸动：“到了给你点奖赏的时候了，你喜欢这样，对吗？”Steve温柔地问，嘴唇沿着Bucky的脖子慢慢滑动，小心避开他刚处理好的伤口。

 

_他允许我说话。_ Bucky想，终于开口，声音因为饱含欲望而变得沙哑：“是的……是的Steve……”

 

Steve推着他、让他翻身趴在床上，确保不会压到他肩膀上的伤口，然后他用两只手抚摸Bucky的背，像是在按摩，又像是在抚慰他，他分开了Bucky的臀瓣，盯着他脊椎末端那处，低头在那里吮吸出了一个吻痕：“把自己准备好。”Steve说，不知道从哪里摸出一管凡士林塞进了Bucky手里。Bucky觉得自己快要爆炸了，他几乎无法承受、却又渴求更多。他快速地把凡士林挤在自己掌心，直到每根手指都变得光滑黏腻，然后一次性将两根手指插进了自己的后穴，他实在等不及了。

 

那有些太过了，他们有很长一阵子没做这个，Bucky发出了嘶痛声又立刻忍住，剪动手指打开自己。Steve握住了他的手腕：“你为什么要伤害自己呢？Buck？你搞砸了。”他说，声音里的失望让Bucky的心沉了下去。Bucky扭过头，看着Steve的脸，不安地说：“我可以重新开始……？”

 

“这次要慢一些，”Steve低头亲吻他，“如果你因为太急躁而伤到自己，我就不会继续下去，明白吗？”他的手沿着自己勃起的阴茎上下撸动，那画面让Bucky吞咽了好几下：“如果你不听话，你就得不到这个，”Steve继续说，因为Bucky眼里的渴望而变得格外兴奋，却又维持着该有的冷静：“现在，继续。”

 

这次Bucky学乖了，他从一根手指开始按部就班地按照Steve惯用的方式打开自己。当节奏慢下来后，凡士林让一切变得更容易了。很快他的后穴就变得湿滑，能够毫无障碍地容纳三根手指进出了。Bucky不确定这是不是足够好，他自己的阴茎和床单不断地磨蹭、留下了一大滩湿润的痕迹，他不知道还能撑多久。他回头看着Steve，满怀期望。Steve又握住了他的手腕，不过这次并非阻止或控制，他只是引导着Bucky抽出自己的手指，然后整个人压到了Bucky身上，小心避开伤口：“很好，你做得很好……”他不断呢喃着，说着Bucky是个多么好的士兵，亲吻他的耳朵，同时将自己的阴茎插进了Bucky的身体。他进入得很慢，但用一种完全不容拒绝的姿态彻底地深入直到睾丸紧贴上Bucky的皮肤。Bucky发出了一声漫长的呻吟，在Steve进到一半时就射了出来，精液粘满了他的小腹，弄得一团混乱。Steve并不介意，相反他似乎对这个挺满意。他拉高了Bucky的身体，开始快速地抽插，Bucky已经准备充分，能够容纳他。Steve就那么紧紧地搂着Bucky高潮后还未平息的身体，用一种快速的、疯狂的节奏进入他，退出、再进入，将他整个打开，彻底在精神和肉体层面上都毫无保留。

 

Bucky的手绞紧了床单，刚射过的阴茎又开始微微抬头。他整个人被Steve包裹在怀里，努力适应着Steve的步骤，那感觉太好了，正是Bucky想要的，甚至比他所想的还要完美。他不知道Steve是怎么做到的，他总能给Bucky恰到好处的照顾，无论在哪个方面。肉体和精神两方面过度的满足让Bucky陷入了一种恍惚的状态，他觉得自己像是漂浮在一片温暖的海洋中，战争和鲜血都远离了他，余下的只是Steve的怀抱以及过于浓烈到无法定义的情感。

 

他费力地扭过头去，嘴唇微张，双眼渴求地望着Steve沉溺于欲望的蓝眼睛。Steve喘息着进入他，空出一只手指探进了Bucky的嘴唇：“你可以吻我。”他说，Bucky立刻遵守命令，吻上了Steve。

 

Steve的嘴唇有些发皱，Bucky朦胧地想着得提醒他用点油膏：超级士兵也不是那么全能，然后他就迷失在Steve的吻里。还是个不起眼的小个子时Steve就很会接吻了（人不可貌相），光那两片薄薄的嘴唇和一条灵活的舌头就足够Bucky高潮。Steve的阴茎深埋在他体内，Steve的唇舌和他交缠，Bucky想不出世界上还有什么比这更好的事儿：打赢这场战争，当然了，可是眼下这一刻是完美的，几乎完美到不真实。

 

Steve在他体内高潮了，他紧搂着Bucky汗湿的身体，懒洋洋地亲吻Bucky的嘴唇、脸颊，偶尔吮吸他的舌头，现在他们两个又是一团乱，到处是汗水和精液。

 

“我们又得洗个澡了。”Steve抱怨，Bucky知道 ** _那个_** 已经结束、这又是Steve惯常的模式了：“反正他们有热水啊，”他说，把自己也调整回来：“但我要先睡一会儿。”

 

“你可真邋遢。”Steve假装嫌弃地说，小心地撤出Bucky的身体，再次确认了他肩膀上的包扎有没有被搞乱，检查了一下Bucky下身：有一点红肿，但没什么大不了的。

 

“你咬我啊……”Bucky睡意朦胧地说，背靠着Steve的胸口，听着他的心跳，摆出了一副Barnes中士独有的无赖态度。

 

“下一次。”Steve暗声在他身后说，搂紧了Bucky，用毛毯裹住他们两个。

 

Bucky想辩驳那并非字面意义，但想象着Steve咬住他、标记他、留下齿痕和淤青，几乎让Bucky再次勃起——要是他不那么累或者再年轻点的话——“操……Steve，你要弄死我了……”

 

“不，我不会，我会看着你的，”Steve亲吻他的脖子：“现在，士兵，乖乖睡觉。”

 

“你会做那个的，对吗，有一天？”Bucky含糊地问，Steve在他颈后充满暗示地轻咬了一下：“对，所以快给我睡觉。”

 

Bucky开心地扭了一下身体让自己更舒服地靠着Steve，没花几秒钟就陷入了熟睡。

 

再残酷不过战争，再美好不过当下。

 

END


	2. 无题

_如果你问他们那是什么时候开始的，Steve会微笑着告诉你，1942年。Bucky会懒洋洋地玩着自己脖子上那把小小的锁头：“那时候我们什么都不懂，只有一条旧的领带，Steve还会脸红。”_

_然后Steve就在他旁边脸红了——红得像是要烧起来那样。_

1942年冬天，世界忙着在战争中呻吟，而两个生长自布鲁克林的年轻人则忙着活下去。Steve的公寓老旧破烂，暖气几乎无法正常运行，十一月底他感冒了，最后几乎死于肺炎。在被高烧折磨了三天后Bucky强制把他带回了自己家，用成打的毯子把他裹起来、喂他热鸡汤直到Steve醒过来，一脸茫然地看着Bucky，仿佛已经睡了几个世纪。

“你会把自己搞死的。”Bucky坐在床边的垫子上，一只手盖上Steve依旧有些过热的额头：“你该搬过来。”

Steve没回答，他还不算清醒，一只手抓着Bucky的衣袖，手腕细瘦得几乎透明。Bucky的手指亲昵地穿梭在他潮湿的金发间：“至少在春天前都住这儿。”

又过了五六天Steve才好起来，Bucky已经自作主张搬来了他大部分的日用品，半个月后他们就退掉了Steve的公寓：反正他们住在一起，额外的公寓不过是浪费钱。

在Steve完全恢复的那个晚上，他们坐在暖烘烘的炉子前，Steve在画他稍早在街区里看到的一只野猫，Bucky枕着他的大腿，看着一本没什么内容的通俗小说。房间里很暖和，所以他只穿着衬衫，因为在地摊上滚来滚去弄得皱皱的，领子完全敞开了。那一小块皮肤让Steve有点失神，当他意识到时，他发现自己正在给笔下的猫画出第五条腿。

“你思考得太用力了，我都能听到你脑袋里的螺丝在转，Rogers。”Bucky懒洋洋地说，那声音让Steve瘦小的肩膀绷得紧紧的，他们都知道那个声音，那是Bucky有所欲求时的声音。

Steve放下了画笔和纸，右手抓住了Bucky的头发轻轻用力，让他仰头看着自己。Bucky的眼睛在火光映照下呈现出一种微妙的蓝黑色，瞳孔因为欲望扩大，专注地看着Steve。于是他低头亲吻了Bucky的额头，那本小说从Bucky手里滑落、啪嗒一声掉在地板上，但没人在意那个。

他们两人之间Steve才是骨瘦如柴、孱弱无力的那个，但在这种时候他却有着绝对的支配力。Bucky不清楚那是自己的缘故还是因为Steve的缘故，在类似的亲昵时刻，他会因为Steve的眼神、Steve在他皮肤上移动的手指而四肢发软，就仿佛他渴望被Steve支配，他需要Steve来引导他。Bucky很肯定他不会对其他人有类似的感觉，哪怕一点都没有，所以他并不觉得这有哪里不对——这是Steve，这个理由对Bucky来说就足够好了。他的呼吸变得剧烈，胸口起伏不定，想着Steve会做些什么。Steve从不会做出格的事情，而且他从不违背Bucky的意愿，他总是确保Bucky的回答是“YES”，他总是照顾好Bucky，就像Bucky照顾他那样。

这是1942年，人们对此避而不谈，没有人对这个有一个清晰的概念，没有人知道该如何做。Bucky有一些模糊的想法，Steve负责决定他是不是喜欢那些，如果他认为Bucky的主意是安全的，他就会尽力满足他。炉火依旧旺盛，他们两个人紧紧依偎在一起，Steve细瘦的手指探进了Bucky的衬衫，一粒一粒地解开那些纽扣，Bucky顺从地躺在毯子上，深深地呼吸着，望着Steve削瘦的脸。

“我没力气做太多，”Steve露出一个有些羞赧的微笑，很快又严肃起来、专注地盯着Bucky，语气里充满支配的意味：“所以我来决定给你什么、给你多少。”

“那……那很好……”Bucky喘息着回答，在Steve的手指探进他皮带时小小地呻吟了一声。

“就这么躺着，”Steven温和地说：“我马上回来。”

Bucky一动不动地躺在地板上，不知道为什么Steve短短的几句话就能让他欲火高涨——他想要碰触自己，但Steve没允许那个，他只能躺在毯子里、衣衫不整、焦虑不安，任凭欲望在皮肤下蠢蠢欲动。Steve很快就回来了，脚步轻快地穿过整洁的房间，他的手里拿着一条旧领带，是深黑色的、他们俩都挺喜欢的那条。

Bucky无意识地张开嘴，因为渴望而颤抖。Steve将领带覆盖在他的眼睛上，试了一下力道、确认不会勒到他，然后他抬起Bucky的头，把那条领带牢牢绑在了他脑后。黑暗笼罩了Bucky的世界，他喘息得越来越厉害，喉结滚动、汗水分泌不止，他无法按照Steve的命令静止不动，于是Steve的手指搭上了他的肩膀：“我说什么来着？Buck？别动。”

“好的……随便……天啊……”Bucky结结巴巴地说，手指紧紧扣进身下的毛毯。失去视觉令他其他的感官变得敏感，当Steve有些凉的手指沿着他的胸口向下抚摩时，Bucky意识到自己已经完全勃起、几乎打湿长裤。Steve的手指卷着他小腹那儿的毛发，一路向下、探进了已经被解开的长裤。他用慢到残忍的动作将它们扯掉，Bucky没穿内裤，在家时他对自己的仪表并不是那么上心。Steve只是注视着他挺立的阴茎，看着它充满渴望地弹动。Bucky期望得到更多，他无法控制自己不去挺动臀部、做出再明显不过的暗示。Steve的手不满地抓住了他的髋骨：“别动，Bucky，最后警告你一次。”

论力气Steve根本无法控制Bucky，但他的声音依旧充满威严、让Bucky无法反抗——他不会反抗Steve的，尤其在眼下。Bucky紧张地吞咽着，无助地在地板上扭动身体，汗水包裹了全身，让他在火光下看上去闪闪发亮，非常可口。Steve在这种场合下通常不是多话的那个，他不会说甜言蜜语，也不会讲下流话，他就像平日一样一本正经、声音里甚至没什么起伏。但就是那种完全Steve式的冷静总让Bucky更加欲火高涨，他咬住了嘴唇，努力控制自己不再动一下，Steve满意地说：“很好，这样才对。”然后他伸手握住了Bucky的阴茎。

Bucky发出了一声柔软的呻吟，Steve细小的手掌包裹着他敏感的顶端，拇指用让Bucky疯狂的方式折磨着那下面细软的皮肤。他的另一只手抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，食指探进Bucky的嘴唇：“你想要更多，是吗？”

“是的……”Bucky小声回答，他不常哀求，他们不喜欢这个，他们彼此了解、精确地掌握着对方的需求并彼此满足。Steve并不喜欢让Bucky哀求，他不是那种类型，就算在这档事儿上Steve也不是那种粗鲁无礼的人：“很好，我想要你说出来，”他轻柔地说，让Bucky灵活的舌头卷着自己的手指：“告诉我你想要什么，我会照顾好你。”

“我想……”Bucky在黑暗中扭动，想要看着Steve的脸，但他知道那是不可能的——这是Steve的规则而他必须遵守：“我想要你的手指，”他回答，“在我里面。”

“如果你老实听话。”Steve低头给了Bucky一个吻：“现在，把腿张开。”

“天啊……Rogers……”Bucky呻吟着张开双腿，同时吸吮着Steve的手指：他尝起来像是铅笔和脸颊肥皂，但Bucky喜欢他的味道。Steve赞许地又亲了他一下，一只手继续撸动Bucky的阴茎，另一只手沿着他火烫的皮肤下滑，用那根被Bucky吸吮得湿润的手指在他穴口周围打着圈子：“在我没允许前不许射出来，明白了吗？”

“是的……是的Steve……”Bucky绷紧身体，充满渴求地将腿张得更开一些、期望能得到他想要的。Steve领会了他的意图，轻轻推进了一根手指。

那感觉很棒，Steve的手指耐心地按摩着他、找到会让他失控的那一点并开始反复施加压力，同时抚慰着他已经硬到不行的阴茎。这种双重刺激让Bucky几乎发狂，他在黑暗和欲望中煎熬、没办法控制住自己不去动，他想要高潮、想要发泄出来，想要射在Steve手里，他的手指紧紧地绞动身下的毛毯，呼吸越来越剧烈，呻吟中混合着痛苦与甜蜜。

Steve温柔又耐心地抚慰他、低下头在Bucky耳边轻轻说：“来吧Bucky，射出来。”

Bucky已经达到临界点，他在Steve的话语中高潮、身体颤动，过了很久才平复下来。Steve靠着他温暖的身体，一动不动地依偎着他。过了一会儿Bucky笑了：“你还打算把这条破领带拿下来吗？”

“抱歉。”Steve也笑了，扯下那条领带随手扔在一边。Bucky想去洗个澡，但他懒得动，于是拉过毛毯裹住赤裸的自己、顺便把Steve也包裹进来：“睡一会儿？”

“嗯，”Steve回答，“你真不赖。”

“是啊，我是为了你的赞美而活的！”Bucky笑着说，Steve也笑了，毫不留情地敲打他的肚子：“你这混球。”

“你也是。”他搂紧了Steve，亲昵地用下巴磨蹭他的额头，很高兴他现在还活着、健康、有力气和自己开玩笑。

他们在壁炉前熟睡，等着不远的明天到来。

 

END


End file.
